Naruto the Dragonic Kitsune Wolf of Konoha
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Kakashi shows his true intentions at the hospital, but what if Naruto had a few surprises of his own, and how will it shake Konoha?


Naruto the Dragonic Kitsune Wolf of Konoha

Chap 1

Summary: Kakashi shows his true intentions in the hospital, but what if things don't go the way imagined?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu/puppet Naruto

Mass Konoha/council/team 7/Kiba/Neji/villains bashing

Post Chunin Exam Preliminaries

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Ino Shino/Hinata among others

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced

KONOHA HOSPITAL

Naruto calmly approached the hospital receptionist, gaining her attention. "Excuse me ma'am, but could you tell me what room Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee, or Tenten Higurashi is in?" The receptionist looked up from her paperwork, only to glare at Naruto. "I'm sorry, but we don't allow your kind in here" she said venomously. "Sigh" "What exactly is my kind" Naruto asked, as the receptionist growled? "You are a demon-urk!" The woman slammed onto the floor, courtesy of a chakra scalpel strike to the windpipe. Turning, Naruto saw a scowling Rin where the receptionist once stood. "Sorry about that Naru-chan, but the Uchiha, Hinata, and Rock Lee can't have any visitors." "Tenten is about to be discharged, so I'll take you to see her" Rin said, as she led Naruto to a room. Knocking on the door, it opened revealing a recovered Tenten. "I'll leave you two" Rin said, as she left. Tenten glared at Naruto, who put his hands up defensively. "Hey, calm down Panda-tenshi" Naruto said, gaining a full body blush from the weapons mistress. "I just came to see how you were doing" Naruto said. "I know, and I'm sorry for before" Tenten said. "No need, you were upset because of how your match turned out" Naruto said gently. "It was a bad match-up, and I think Temari is above genin-level." "I-I couldn't even hit her" Tenten said, as tears stung her eyes. "Shh, it's all right Panda-tenshi" Naruto said softly, as he held her close against him. "I understand you feel like you let yourself down, but you didn't" Naruto said. "You hung in there despite the odds, even though forfeiting would have been your best option." "Still she didn't have to add insult to injury" Naruto said, as he ran his hands along Tenten's back, only for her to wince. "Sorry, how about I take you somewhere special later on?" Tenten nodded her head rapidly, as she hugged Naruto. "All right, how about I take you to the hot springs, and I'll even give you a free neck, back, and shoulder massage" Naruto offered?

"SMOOCH!"

"SMOOCH!"

"KAWAII!" "My little man's gonna take me out tonight" Tenten squealed, glomping Naruto tightly. "I'll be ready at six tonight whiskers-kun" Tenten said happily, as she left. Once Naruto was alone, he walked around until he found Kakashi. "No Naruto, I can't train you" Kakashi said. "I'm busy training Sasuke." "Unlike the useless fan girl, or yourself, Sasuke has the best shot at becoming chunin." "He already knows his elemental affinities, has several C and B-rank ninjutsu, not to mention his Sharingan." "You're a shinobi only because Sandaime-sama pities you." Naruto didn't outwardly show it, but he was inwardly seething with unbridalded fury. A seemingly eerie silence engulfed the area, as Naruto stared down Kakashi. "You know sensei, I expected a lot of things from you, but to show favoritism, when a student comes to you for help, I feel is disrespectful" Naruto said. "I'm fighting someone who is just as dangerous, if not more dangerous than Gaara, yet you throw me to the wayside like garbage." "Those who abandon the mission are trash, and those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash." Kakashi was inwardly furious, but what Naruto said next would forever make his blood run so cold, Yuki no kuni would seem like a tropical paradise. "Your father Sakumo Hatake Konoha's "Shiroi no Kiba" would be so ashamed of you, and I bet if he saw what you just did, he'd roll over in his grave" Naruto said. Oh yes, Naruto thoroughly loved the look of absolute priceless on Kakashi. "You see Kakashi, I studied you very well, when I was younger" Naruto said. "I know all about your father Sakumo, team Minato, and your debt you "think" you owe Obito" Naruto said smirking a very foxy grin. "I also know you just disrespected two of the most powerful clans: the Senju and Uzumaki." "You know what, take your little technique-thieving, power-obsessed, revenge-filled emo Kaiser, screw buddy of yours, train him real nice, because when I see him I'll take that 10-foot shiny pole, dust it off, turn that son sideways, and stick it so far up his rectum, it'll reach that tiny little brain of his" Naruto said coldly, as he turned on his heel and left. Kakashi could only stand there dumbfounded, as he tried processing what just happened, only for his mind to go completely offline. "By the way Hatake, your fly is open" Naruto's voice said from a distance. Finally coming online, Kakashi looked down, and saw the red polka dot shorts under his uniform. Naruto or Kakashi had no idea that their little scene had been witnessed by three different parties.

HOKAGE OFFICE

"SO HATAKE WANTS TO PLAY FAVORITES, WELL WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT" a fuming Hiruzen Sarutobi said. "Neko, please bring Naruto here" he called, as a cat-masked Anbu appeared, before shunshining away. A few minutes later, there was a smirking Naruto in front of him. "An excellent performance I must say Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said. "Jiji, its time I stopped hiding my true potential, and show the world the reason why my clans are so feared" Naruto said. "Agreed", Hiruzen said, before there was a knock on the door. "Enter" Hiruzen said, as the door opened, revealing Jiraiya, and he wasn't alone. Behind him stood Zabuza Momochi alongside a man wearing the traditional Kirigakure attire. He wore an eye patch over one eye similar to Kakashi, and his hair resembled a fin. The second male looked to be around Naruto's age. He wore wire framed glasses, had blue hair, and wore the traditional Kirigakure attire. Strapped to his back was an object strapped to his back. Behind them stood a familiar and very frightening sight for Hiruzen and Jiraiya. A certain red-haired sea green eyed kunoichi. Her hair was waving in nine different directions. Standing alongside her were several kunoichi Naruto's age. "Houston we have a problem" Hiruzen said. "Your darn right Houston's got a big problem" Kushina said, as she unleashed an ungodly amount of KI that made the hidden Anbu drop to the floor in sheer terror. Naruto, who had no unearthly idea what to make of the situation, leapt straight out the window, but used a pair of kunai and shuriken to keep himself just outside the window. "Now Hiruzen, would you please explain to me, why I was told Naruto, my Sochi is alive, but I find Kakashi verbally put him down as a shinobi" Kushina asked in a very sickly sweet voice? Hiruzen for his part arched an eyebrow, while inwardly the man is praying frantically. "Kushina, could you explain the first part a little more" Hiruzen inquired? Kushina looked confused, before speaking. "After the sealing, and ensuing chaos, I was told by Kakashi and an Anbu with a blank mask with "NE" on it said Minato and Naruto had both died" Kushina said. "Once I was told Naruto died, I took my two daughters, and left, and ended up in Kirigakure" Kushina said. Hiruzen and Jiraiya looked at one another, before they unleashed a dual burst of KI. "Those meddling elders and civilian council" the duos said in unison, making Kushina's eyes widen. "Thankfully, I was able to come in, and help train your son, when others wouldn't" Jiraiya said. "Kushina, you should know your son is hiding his true potential, thanks in large to myself, Kitsumi-san, Asuka-san, and Minato" Jiraiya said. "I'll explain later" he said, as he sensed Naruto who had left for his apartment. "Unfortunately, I can't help train him much for the finals, because I have to follow up on a lead on Orochimaru" he explained. Very well, I'll see about his training, as will Mizukage-sama" Kushina said, as Zabuza grinned.

End Chap 1

Harem:

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Rin

Tenten

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Yakumo

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Kin

Karin

Fem Haku

Fem Utakata

Hotaru

Younger Mei

Miko Terumi (OC)

KumikoYuki (OC)

Hikari Kaguya (OC)

Miyako Kaguya (OC)

Korigetsu Hozuki (OC)

Yukigetsu Hozuki (OC)

Sasami Reikou (OC)

Ryoko Ryumei (OC)

Ryoku Ryumei (OC)

Tirimari Tokatska (OC)

Seiko Yajumara (OC)

Takumi Yajumara (OC)

Kairu Yajumara (OC)

Kaori Yajumara (OC)

Hitomi Yajumara (OC)

Saya Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Mika Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Hisame (She survived the Takigakure battle)

Juura (OC)

Kairi (OC)

Shirona Tenshi (OC)

Meiru (OC)

Emiko (OC)

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Kasumi

Nono

Emi

Minami (OC)

Kimi (OC)

Mia (OC)

Tomoko (OC)

Chika (OC)

Lila (OC)

Marin (OC)

Ran (Land of Sound)

Suzumebachi

Fu

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Kurotsuchi

Yugito

Samui

Mabui

Ran

Shizuka

Honoka

Ryuzetsu

Konan

/

A/N: Next chapter is a two and a half month jump before the finals. I know it's one month in canon, but I felt like that wasn't nearly enough time to learn something.

/

Read & Review


End file.
